


you're my religion, you're how i'm living

by brzbloks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hot Weather, M/M, perfect material for a smut sequel ngl, sweaty bois who are smitten, they probs get freaky in the shower, whys the title so dramatic wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brzbloks/pseuds/brzbloks
Summary: questionable intimacies in moments of maxed out air conditioning and embarrassing perspiration collecting in the oddest of places.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	you're my religion, you're how i'm living

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble because i needed to take my mind off things, self indulgent, watch me sink into rarepair madness.  
> im so in love with the idea of summer, sweat and suga. and ice lollies lmfao.  
> first time writing oiks kinda nervous  
> enjoy !

Tooru thinks it’s quite disgusting, honey thick humidities filling out the apartment ranging to a desert like scorch by merely grazing fingertips against the windowsill. However, he doesn’t find Koushi the least bit disgusting. Sugawara Koushi is perfect, Tooru sometimes likes to think that Koushi is an ethereal being of light and all things beautiful, blessing him and the other lowly earth dwellers with his heavenly presence. 

Said ethereal being lays perched on the couch, his legs dangling over the armrest, toes brushing against the floor. Koushi’s eyes are pinched shut and there’s drool dripping from his mouth, trailing from his chin to his bare chest. Pale skin coated with heat induced moisture, had he been wearing a shirt there’d definitely be sweat pooling around his underarms, something Tooru would be guaranteed to tease him about. A fly of some sort flutters around Koushi, buzzing as it circles the head of tangled ashen locks. Being of light and all things beautiful, celestial entity, definitely. 

Tooru walked out of the kitchen, grasping two wrapped popsicles in his hands. His feet peel from the floor with every step he takes, he cringes mentally, sweaty feet are a huge no from him. 

“Kou,” he hovers over the couch “popsicles.” 

Koushi just groans and stretches his legs even further, the movement making his shorts nudge down an inch. Tooru catches a glimpse of hipbones peaking out from the waistband of Koushi's shorts, relishing in the sight of the scatter of moles that accompany them, before he slides down onto the floor. The thin material of his vest already sticking to the cheap artificial leather of the couch. The taller male tunes out his boyfriend who currently seems to be cracking his joints, joints which Tooru didn’t even know could be cracked, Tooru has stopped questioning Koushi at this point. He feels something poke at his back, his boyfriend’s foot perhaps. 

“So you are awake,” Tooru mumbles against the tip of his iced treat, wrapper discarded somewhere at his side.

“Never said I wasn’t,” Koushi drawls out in his somewhat groggy voice. 

“Mmm, not awake enough to accept a very delicious popsicle from your even delicious-er boyfriend.” 

“Delicious-er isn’t a word.”

“Is too.”

“Is not.”

“Is too.”

“Shut up.”

“You shut up.”

“Popsicle.”

“Magic word-”

“I’ll suck your dick tonight.”

“Not what I was looking for but i’ll happily accept it” he muses, turning his head up to meet Koushi’s face. The silver haired male has his arms crossed, lower lip jutted into a pout. He’s still laying down and Tooru grins, well- attempts to, the half eaten popsicle in his mouth making it difficult to do so. 

“Stop staring at me and give me the damn popsicle!”

“How could I ever stop staring at you, you’re beautiful.”

“I had no idea sticky sweaty smelly college students were your type.”

“You’re my type, Kou.”

“Flatterer, now, popsicle.”

“Remember your promise.”

Koushi rolls his eyes, lips wrapped around the flavoured ice. Tooru hums again, fingers tracing circles into Koushi’s thighs. His other hand drapes across the shorter’s waist, popsicle now dripping down his wrist onto Koushi’s abdomen. The other male jolts slightly at the chilliness but soon relaxes as he lets out a sigh, content. 

Tooru’s hands are sticky, Koushi’s skin is sweaty. 

“You’re gross,” Koushi breathes out between light chuckles.

“But you love me,” the brunette says as the other gently nudges his thighs, prying Tooru’s hands away.

“Still gross, though.” 

“Can we cuddle, your boyfriend is touch starved.”

“No, i’m gross and its too hot” 

“I’m hotter.”

“No, you’re gross.”

“I thought you said that you were the gross one.”

“Me and you, we’re both gross.” 

Tooru cackles as he leans back against his hands, knees splayed out in front of him. Koushi snickers too, eyes crinkled, pewter eyelashes casting shadows over his cheekbones. The pale haired male sits up, lithe figure in all its sweaty glory, fully exposed. With his back turned, Koushi trails away into the direction of their bathroom. He pauses and peeks from his shoulder, eyes glimmering with a sudden playful spark. 

“Shower, you joining or what?”

Tooru shakes his head, what a very Koushi-like statement. He stands up from his place on the, probably sweat puddled, floor to follow after Koushi. A fond smile etches its way to his face. 

“You’re going to be the death of me, Sugawara Koushi” 

Koushi does nothing but throw his shorts at Tooru, giggles muffled as he hears the shower switch on.

Celestial being sent from the heavens or sweaty smelly college student, Sugawara Koushi can be both. Tooru, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> a mediocre 700 word fic ab sweaty college boyfriends wrote at 3am!!shocker!1!1!i come here seeking asylum lmfao pls. also yes, lana lyrics once again
> 
> thank you for reading; comments, kudos and criticism are always welcome !!


End file.
